


Big Skele Sister

by Spike37303



Series: Ayame and her skeleton brothers. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys and Ayame watch anime cause why not, Ayame and Papyrus, Ayame and Sans, Ayame and Toriel behind the door, Ayame and Undyne, Ayame at the sentry stations, Ayame struggles as the only girl, Bit too protective, But only one Ayame cause I'm lazy, Don't cry Papy! You'll mak- Oh god..Sans come on!, Forgive Me, Gaster..Haven't you had enough?, Gen, Grillby and Ayame talk a lot, I don't fall in love that easily!, I'm too young to dieeee, Knock Knock Jokes, Low cash, Mettaton and Ayame, Papyrus and sans - Freeform, Possibly Au sans and papyrus, Protective brothers, Puns...Really bad puns, Sibling Bonding, Sisterly Love, Some swearing!, Spaghetti Papyrus, Touch my brothers..I fucking dare you, We're inseperable, What to do.., be warned, just maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike37303/pseuds/Spike37303
Summary: W.D Gaster was tired of failed experiments. Just once, could he get a body durable enough, strong enough, to withstand his tests? Sans was strong but not durable. Papyrus was durable but not overall strong and was too compassionate. He needed to learn to stop being so emotional. Then, Gaster did it. She was durable, strong, could control her emotions. When he introduced her to the subject 1 and 2 or as they like to call themselves, 'Sans' and 'Papyrus', he didn't expect them to get along so well...Then again. Nothing ever goes as W.D Gaster expects them to. What a shame.





	1. Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series about the trials Ayame has to overcome with her younger brothers. This is completely original and I came up with the story and plot by my self. I only own Ayame and the plot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame or as Gaster calls her, Subject 0, finally gets to meet Subject 1 and 2. Or...Sans and Papyrus. How will these skeletons interact?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short but as it's the first chapter I've made I'll try and make the other chapters longer. I also don't own Undertale characters. Toby does. Also I always welcome criticism as I'm always looking to improve.

#  Ayame and her new Skeleton Brothers

### Chapter 1 : Bonding

" ~~Subject One and Two, please refrain from causing problems for Subject 0. I'm only leaving you with her as I have an important meeting and last time you two got lost somewhere,"~~  Gaster states, as he lead the two skeleton boys down a dark, unused corridor.

" **BUT DAD! WE ALREADY APOLOGISED! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT!** " Yelled the said 'subject 2'. 

" ~~I understand subject 2, but it's only to be certain. I can not have anything happen to you two while I'm gone, now can I?~~ " Gaster said as nicely as he could.

" **I GUESS...** " Subject 2 agreed, looking slightly bummed out so Subject 1 nudged him slightly. 

" _Don't worry about him too much bro..._ " Subject 1 muttered to comfort his 'brother'. Subject 2 visibly brightened up at the encouragement.

"  ~~We're here now boys. Please be on your best behaviour, however I'm sure you will get along with Subject 0. I'll be back to pick you up soon. See you later.~~ " Gaster stated before disappearing, leaving the two boys somewhat alone.

" **UMM...HELLO? SUBJECT 0? IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU! I'M SUBJECT 2 AND I'M HERE WITH MY BROTHER, SUBJECT 1! WELL..I LIKE TO CALL MYSELF PAPYRUS, MY BROTHER SANS. WHAT ABOUT YOU? DO YOU HAVE A NAME? WELL..APART FROM SUBJECT 0?** " Papyrus yelled out into the darkness with Sans keeping close to him. A light chuckle could be heard from the other end of the room. Out of the shadows came a skeleton girl, about 2 meters taller than Sans, who was the tallest of the two.

"Aren't you two cuties~." She hummed, smiling down at the two boys.

" _O-Oh...T-Thanks.._ " Sans stuttered, a bit unused to compliments compared to Papyrus, who was often complimented by his brother.

" **W-WOWIEE! YOU REALLY THINK WE'RE CUTE?** " Papyrus asked, clearly very excited seeming as he was normally only ever complimented by his brother.

"Of course. Anyway I like to call myself Ayame, seeming as it's shorter then 'Subject 0'. It's very nice to meet you, Sans and Papyrus." She introduced herself with a soft smile, before she started heading back, deeper into the room. The skeletons contemplated between each other on whether to follow her or not. It was awfully dark further in, but with a slight push from an excited Papyrus, they followed the girl deeper into the cell.

Almost immediately, a purple light filled the room. Both boys were amazed to see that it was the girl's right eye producing the light, Papyrus openly expressing his amazement in a gasp, while Sans' eyes only widened. She settled down on the floor and motioned for the boys to also sit down.

" _Q-Quite the light show you got there. Guess it really will LIGHTen the atmosphere._ " Sans joked with a chuckle, sitting cross-legged opposite Ayame. Then almost immediately realising he'd made a pun, which from what he'd learned was never very well recieved, he glanced away, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

" **S-SANS! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS MAKE PU-** " Papyrus' lecture was cut short by Ayame's laughter.

"It's fine Papyrus. It gets a bit BONEly down here, so it's nice to meet monsters with a personality." Ayame continued chuckling as a slight tick mark formed on Papyrus' head. Sans couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as he started laughing too, "So..What do you two like to do?"

" **OH! OH!** " Papyrus sat down and stuck up his hand up, acting as if he was in a classroom.

"U-Umm...Papyrus?" Ayame asked, covering her mouth with a hand as she giggled.

" **ME AND SANS LIKE TO TALK ABOUT WHAT WE'LL DO WHEN WE LEAVE THIS PLACE! I WANT TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD THAT PROTECTS THE KING!** " Then he turned to his brother, " **AND YOU SANS?** "

Sans just shrugged. "A _s long as there's ketchup, I'll be fine. Then if you get too far away, I can always just KETCH up with you._ " Ayame giggled some more while Papyrus just sighed.

" **REALLY, BROTHER?** "

" _Yup._ "

" **OF COURSE....SO, WHAT ABOUT YOU AYAME? DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO DO?"**

Ayame shrugged, "No, not really."

Papyrus frowned before he had an idea, " **THEN YOU CAN COME WITH ME AND SANS! THEN I CAN BE AN OLDER BROTHER!** "

" _Hey, umm...Papyrus?"_

" **YES, BROTHER?** "

" _Well..You know we decided that I was older because my number was before yours?_ "

Papyrus thought for a moment before nodding, " **YES, I REMEMBER IT...BUT WHAT OF IT?"**

Sans shrugged, " _Well, I was just thinking that because 0 comes before both 1 and 2, that would mean.._ " He then paused, waiting for his brother to process the information.

" **SANS, WHAT ARE YOU...WAIT A MINUTE....DOES THAT MEAN...WOWIEEE! SANS, WE FINALLY HAVE AN OLDER SISTER!** " Papyrus exclaimed, with a lot more enthusiasm than Ayame had ever seen a monster let out. She began to wonder why he hadn't exploded yet, not that she wanted him to.

"O-Only if your brother i-"

" _I'm fine with that_ " Sans said with a grin, " _Less work for me._ "

" **SANS! THAT'S NOT THE POINT!** " Papyrus scolded his older brother.

Sans just shrugged again, " _Why not? It's true._ "

" **WELL YES, BUT..** " Papyrus trailed off, before turning back to Ayame. " **I'M SORRY ABOUT MY BROTHER, BUT I KNOW SECRETLY HE WOULD ALSO LOVE TO HAVE AN OLDER SISTER, SO-** "

Ayame broke into giggled which interrupted Papyrus, "Don't worry about it. Of course I accept. It can get lonely down here, but with you two I'm sure it'll be more fun."

" _How much fun?_ " Sans asked, wiggling his non-existent eyebrows.

" **SANS...** "

"Oh, well..."

" **AYAME, PLEASE...** "

"A **skele** -ton of course!"

" **AHHHHHH!** " Papyrus screamed as the other two skeletons started laughing.

 

*4 hours later*

 

" ~~Subject 1, Subject 2?~~ " Gaster called out as he headed down the corridor.

"In here. Please keep your voice down." Gaster entered the room to see Subject 0 with the other two leaning on her. Papyrus was asleep on her left shoulder, while Sans was sleeping with his head on her lap, legs stretched out on her right side.

" ~~Seems you were able to tire them out. Did they cause you any trouble?"~~

Ayame let out a small chuckle, "Not in the slightest." She whispered petting their heads, "Would..It be okay, if they visited tomorrow..?" She asked, slightly worried about Gaster's reaction.   


There was silence before Gaster let out a sigh, " ~~Lucky for you, we were only able to get halfway through the meeting, so it was prolonged till tomorrow. I will also expect you to make them something for lunch tomorrow, as I will have to leave them with you quite early. You will only have access to a small kitchen that we no longer use, to ensure you don't escape. Don't expect to be able to make anything fancy.~~ " 

Ayame couldn't hold back her smile, "Of course, thank you very much." She said immediately, before she seemed to think to herself, asking quietly, "Do..Is there any food they like in particular?"

Gaster simply sighed again, " ~~How would I know? Just ask them tomorrow. Also, don't forget our appointment the day after tomorrow. I have something new for you that I'd like to test out."~~

"W...Will it hurt..?" Ayayme asked with a small voice.

Gaster let out an annoyed groan, " ~~What part of new, did you fail to understand? I have no idea how much it'll hurt, but I know it won't kill you, if that makes you feel any better.~~ "

"O-Oh..That's..Nice. You'll be taking these two now?"

" ~~Of course.~~ " Gaster stated as if it was obvious. Placing sans over his shoulder and carrying Papyrus with his free hand. Locking the cell, he then walked away, leaving Ayame alone in her purple light.

"You know.." She muttered to herself, "This place can sometimes chill me to the BONE at night..." She joked with a forced chuckle, pulling her knees to her chest and shutting her eyes, disappearing into the surrounding darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that I don't own the Undertale characters and I'd like to know your thoughts. That's it from me until I post the next chapter. ;)


	2. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame always wondered about freedom. So did the boys, but was it really as great as they'd always imagined.
> 
> Also a bit of Ayame and Alphys. Their friendship and just how far they'd go. When Alphys finds Ayame in a tough situation, does she put Gaster's trust or Ayame's life first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Undertale characters! Toby Fox does! Plus this chapter is extra long! I'll add the appropriate text stuff in the morning. I'm tired now so..Yeah.

### Chapter 2: Freedom

Ayame woke to the sound of footsteps. She sat up and rubbed her eyesockets tiredly. Putting magic into her right eye, she looked around the purple lit cell. Glancing down the corridor, she couldn't help but smile as she watched Alphys come up to her cell bars. 

In the beginning Ayame wasn't keen on becoming close to Alphys in the slightest. However, slowly she started to realise that unlike Gaster, Alphys wasn't as keen on doing tests on her. So Ayame decided to ask Alphys a question, "Why are you so nice to me?" In the beginning, the lizard monster had simply been surprised by the fact Ayame had spoke to her, as she'd never done so before, but slowly a smile had come over her face. She'd replied with, "B-Because y-you d-deserve to b-be treated like a-all monsters should be. W-With m-mercy.."

The answer had surprised Ayame to say the least. Nonetheless, Ayame had started opening up to Alphys. As the assistant did daily check ups on her, the two were able to spend some quality time together. The skeleton had learned about all sorts of things, like a thing called Anime. Apparently the lizard loved a show called 'Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie' and was always updating the skeleton girl on the most recent episodes.

Then it would be Ayame's turn, and she would ask the lizard about things she was curious about. Like the outside world, what kinds of animes existed, what kind of monsters existed and so on. So Alphys, who had started feeling quite proud of herself, answered the girl's questions as best as she could. She talked about Hotland, Waterfall, Snowdin, The Palace and even the ruins. She talked about the barrier which stopped the monsters from leaving the underground, and told stories that she'd heard about the surface. She would name and sketch some monsters, to the best of her abilities which were necessarily the best, and on lucky days she would even bring Ayame bits from above, like a petal of an echo flower or a nice cream. Ayame and Alphys ended up enjoying each others company, both finally having a real friend.

"What brings you to my cell, Alphys? Gaster stopped the daily check ups and my appointment isn't for..A while, so is there a problem?" Ayame asked with a welcoming yet curious smile on her face. It started to drop however, as the anime fanatic's face was consorted with a grimace.

"I-I'm so s-sorry..." Alphys muttered as tears started falling from her eyes, having failed her one and only friend.

Ayame's eye sockets became filled with concern. Standing up almost automatically, she walked over to her cell bars. Putting her arms through the bars of the cell, she cupped her friend's face. Rubbing away the tears, the skeleton leant her skull against the bars, "It's okay..." Ayame muttered, trying to comfort her friend as best she could.

 Alphys had stopped stuttering a week after they'd started opening up, so to be back at stage one meant something really bad had happened, "Mind explaining the situation to me?" She made sure her words were slow and soothing, as she'd rather her lizard friend didn't burst into tears again.

After a minute or two, Alphys had calmed down enough to talk properly, "Y-you see..."

Alphys had been writing out a report on a experimental monster, that only appeared to tuck other monsters into bed. It was rather weird, so Gaster wanted her to check it out.

" ~~Alphys~~!" The called lizard almost dropped her clipboard in surprise.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered to her boss, who now towered over her.

" ~~I've had a break through! Get Subject 0 immediately!~~ " Gaster looked excited, which made the assistant grow pale.

"B-but you e-experimented on her o-only y-ye-" She was interrupted by Gaster.

" ~~I don't care! Get her this instant!~~ " With that he disappeared again. Alphys felt tears drip down her face. She always felt powerless when Gaster was even within a few metres of her, let alone right behind her.

Once she'd finished explaining herself, even more tears were falling from her eyes. By the end of it, Ayame's eye sockets were completely black apart from the faint purple light, being emitted from her right eye. She continued to cup her friends face and wiped the waterfalls, "There, there...Anyway, isn't it about time you took me to Gaster?" She then asked, pulling a fake smile.

The lizard only then realised, "O-Oh no .." She muttered as she fumbled with the keys. The skeleton had already retracted her arms back into the cage, walking over to her cell door.

"It's the silver one Alphys.." Ayame reminded in a calm tone.

Alphys, realising her mistake let out a forced chuckle, "Y-Yeah...Y-You're right.." This time, she took the silver key and unlocked the door. Ayame walked out and gently patted the anime fanatic's head.

"Lead the way my lizard friend." Ayame said with her more natural smile back in place. Alphys nodded as felt a small, yet sad happiness welling up inside her. She knew at that moment that no matter what happened, Ayame would always wait for Alphys and give her a helping hand. No matter how many times Alphys would forget give her one.

"Let's."

" ~~You're late!~~ " An angry Gaster yelled at his experiment and assistant. 

"I-I'm very sorry!" Alphys stuttered at Gaster, who just let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head.

" ~~Just hurry up and get her strapped in...~~ "

As Gaster went over to the machine, Ayame and Alphys went over to the table. Used to the procedure, the skeleton laid out across the table. The lizard went around, tying the straps around her arms, legs and the last one which was around her neck. At a push of a button the elder skeleton made the table light up.

A gun like lazer machine came down from the ceiling. Ayame felt her heart stop, compared to how Alphys felt swear pour down her head. This machine was the reason for Ayame's eye. The pain she'd experienced...She'd promised herself never again, yet here she was.

" ~~Now, Ayame. This is a breakthrough for me, so do your best for me, okay?~~ " Ayame had no choice but to nod. " ~~Okay. On the count of three. One, tw-~~ " He hadn't even finish two, before he'd pulled the lever down.

Ayame felt a burning pain shoot through her skull. The main source of the pain was her left eye. She felt the pain burn throughout her whole body. She let out a piercing scream which made Alphys whimper. Gaster however, didn't even flinch. He had a clipboard out and was already taking notes. Tears were now falling from Ayame's eye sockets. She hated it. The pain, the burning, the experiments and last of all, Gaster. She should've been used to it by now but even so...She couldn't help herself. After what felt like hours to Ayame, which was only 9 minutes in real time, Gaster turned of the machine. The skeleton girl was shaking as both her eye sockets were closing. The tears were still pouring down as her teeth stayed clenched.

" ~~Subject 0,~~ " Gaster spoke in his ordering tone, " ~~Open your eyes, NOW.~~ "

Forcing herself to obey his wish, Ayame opened her eyes. She felt the pain increase dramatically so she was forced to shut them almost immediately. Nonetheless, Gaster seemed to have gotten what he wanted.

" ~~Finally! It finally worked!~~ " Gaster was ecstatic. He'd finally succeeded. A subject that could activate power in both eyes. This would dramatically increase their power storage, speed and just overall strength, " ~~Alphys, I have to speak with his Majesty. Take~~ ~~Subject 0 back to her cell.~~ " He ordered, and with that, Gaster disappeared.

Tears were streaming down the lizard's own face. Seeing the pain her friend went through, Alphys clenched her teeth. She couldn't take it...Her one and only friend. The friend who'd always listened to her. Talked with her...Accepted her. No, she had to do something. Slowly she opened a drawer. Walking back over to the skeleton, she muttered, "T-This will o-only hurt for a-a second..."

After being injected, Ayame felt energy surge through her and the pain massively decreased. Opening her eyes she realised just how bright the room was, "W-What...Did he d-do to me?" Ayame managed to ask.

"S-See for yourself..." The lizard held out a mirror for Ayame to look at. In the reflection was the same skeleton that she'd always seen, except this time, there were two purple pupils. One in each eye socket. Ayame furrowed her nonexistent eyebrows. "Oh.."

The assistant nodded as she undid the straps. "L-listen..." Alphys started, taking two keys off a key chain, "T-these will unlock Sans and Papyrus' cells..."

The Skelton girl was confused, "What do you mean...?"

Tears were starting to form in the lizard's eyes again, "L-Leave t-this..Hell." She handed over 25 gold, "Once you leave turn left...G-Go down the stairs and tell the river man to take you t-to Snowdin. T-There's an inn which you three can stay at, u-until you can get a job..." Waterfalls were coming out of her eyes again, as she sniffed.

"Alphys..I...I..." Ayame was at a loss for words. She felt a tear fall from her left eye as a grin formed on her face. She brought Alphys into her embrace. "Ha..Aren't you an emotional wreck..? Don't act as if we'll never see each other again...I..I'll grow strong. I'll come back. I..I'll save you like a hero from anime...S..So be a good heroine and wait for me.." She pulled away as her grin widened, "You got that Cadet?"

Alphys couldn't hold it in. She giggled through her tears, "S-Sure.." As Ayame took the keys and the gold, with one last smile she left. Alphys hugged herself. Seemed her friend was going to sprint to the finishing line...Alphys chuckled. However, she knew that her friend would come back to her with a grin on their face, a number one meddle hanging down from their neck, "I-I relate to anime a-a bit too much.."

 

 

"Wake up!" Ayame said with a slight pant. She could already feel that drug Alphys gave her wearing off. 

" **W-WHO IS IT?** " Papyrus yelled out only to recognise the purple light. He was going to say something before he gasped, " **Y-YOUR OTHER EYE CAN GLOW! WOWIEE, YOU REALLY ARE COOL!** " 

Ayame chuckled weakly, "Y-Yeah, now give me a second to get you out. Then we'll get Sans." After unlocking his cage the two of them headed over to Sans' cage. Ayame was slightly surprised to see Sans sitting wide awake, in the centre of his cell. 

As soon as he spotted her, he ran up to the bars, " _W-What did he do to you?!_ " Only then did Ayame realise the tears streaming from his eye sockets. " _I heard you! A-Are you hurt a-anywhere?!_ " 

Papyrus looked concerned at his brother. " **SANS...** "

Ayame sighed. She opened the cell door and knelt besides her younger brother, "I'm okay.." She motioned to herself, "See? Now come on, I'm getting us out of here." Picking up sans she placed him on her shoulders. Then she picked Papyrus up in her left arm. After checking they were both secure, she started sprinting down the hallway. She didn't know how long Gaster would take and she didn't plan on finding out.

As she was sprinting, she kept questioning whether she should risk teleporting. Normally she'd do it without a second thought, but in her current condition...She wasn't so sure.

The boys seemed to have sensed her unease and kept quiet for the journey. 

Once Ayame had finally reached the exit she was a panting mess.

" _I-I can walk..._ " Sans spoke up, starting to worry over his big sister's health.

" **S-SO CAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS!** " Papyrus yelled with a great amount of concern.

Ayame chuckled before shaking her head, "Sorry you two, no can do." Taking a left, she half stepped, half jumped down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, just like Alphys said was a river man, "S-Snowdin please..." Ayame panted out. The river man nodded without question and moved aside. 

Only after setting off did Ayame put the boys down. Almost immediately after, she collapsed down onto the boat. Her eyes were glowing a dull purple by now as she could already feel the burn starting to creep back up on her.

" _H-Hey.._ " Sans, who had moved to within her eye sight, reached towards her a bit, " _Y-You..Okay..?_ " She could already see the tears starting to well in his eye sockets again.

" **Y-YEAH! T-THE GREAT PAPYRUS I-IS CONCERNED FOR HIS GREAT SISTER'S H-HEALTH...** "

Ayame lifted her hands and gently rubbed their skulls, "I-I'm fine... Just.. A bit BONE tired." She chuckled at her own weak attempt at a pun, forcing herself to sit upright. Sans let out a slight pity laugh while Papyrus sighed. Nonetheless, a smile still formed on both their faces. That was enough for Ayame. Their happiness meant everything to her.

"We're here now..." The river man muttered. Ayame looked over to see the snow. It truly was as pretty and white as Alphys had described...It...Was also very cold. "Here.." Ayame looked up to see the river man holding out a cloak identical to the one they were wearing, "It's not much but it should be able to keep the three of you warm.." Ayame felt her smile grow. 

"Thank you... Here." She gave the river man 5 gold pieces even though boat rides were supposed to be free, causing him to simply chuckled. 

"You are a nice monster. Don't loose that kindness."

As the Skeletons stepped off the boat, they waved goodbye to the river man. Ayame wrapped the cloak around herself. It was surprisingly warm. She turned to her brothers, "Stay close to me." She said. The boys nodded and both hugged onto her legs. This allowed the girl to wrap the cloak around all of them. Only then did she start heading into the town itself.

Even with the pain, she couldn't help but look around curiously. Seeing all the different monsters...Excited her. However, she had to concentrate on finding the inn. Eventually she found it next to a shop she planned to visit afterwards.

Once inside the inn she couldn't help but relish in how warm the place was, "Can I help you?"

Ayame looked to the voice and saw a rabbit smiling at her from behind a counter. Taking bits of magic back from her sockets she took of her hood with her two white pupils showing, "H-hello...I was wondering if me and my brothers could stay for a night or two..I-I have gold so.." 

The rabbit tilted her head, "Can I see your brothers?" Ayame looked over the rabbit and after confining that the rabbit was no threat, she lifted her arms which moved the cloak to the side, bringing her two brothers into her view. The rabbit squealed., "You're all so cute! In return for showing me such cute monsters, I'll let you stay the first night on the house!"

Ayame felt a faint purple blush appear on her cheeks. Monsters truly were nice. "T-Thank you very much! I'll make sure to repay you!" The rabbit giggled, shaking her head. 

"There's no need. Here." She held out a key. "Head up two floors and it's the 4th room on the left." Taking a mental note, Ayame nodded before heading to their allocated room.

Once inside the room, the first thing they saw was the large bed. Two side tables were based either side, both of which had a yellow lamp seated on top.

" _Well..This is rather roomy._ " Sans joked as he attempted to get onto the bed.

" **ME FIRST!** " Papyrus exclaimed, jumping onto Sans' head and landing on the bed, " **SUCCESS!** "

Ayame slowly shook her head. Picking up Sans, she helped him onto the bed, before she crawled onto the bed herself. She felt sleep take it's toll as her eyes grew heavy. She knew that in the morning her eyes were going to hurt like hell, but for now...She'd savour the peace.

Ayame didn't even bother trying to get under the covers as her whole body seemed to become rooted to the spot. Even so, she could faintly hear Sans chuckling.

" **NYEH HE HEH! SEEMS EVEN BIG SIS CAN FORGET TO TUCK HERSELF IN! LUCKILY THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND SANS ARE HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!** " She recognised her youngest sibling's voice. She chuckled to herself as she felt the quilt getting pulled over her. As she shut her eyes she felt two weights attach themselves onto both her sides as a faint, "Goodnight." Could be heard in both her ear holes. Then and only then did Ayame get a good night's sleep.

In a not so cold room and a not so bonely skeleton girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...Great. See you guys in the next chapter! ;P


	3. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame starts to run low on gold. Where exactly can she find a job?
> 
> A little bit of Ayame and Grillby in this. How generous is this monster?
> 
> Also a bit of Ayame and Undyne. Has Undyne finally found her next rival?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank anyone who's read, given kudos or even just commented. I feel better knowing that at least someone enjoys what I'm writing. Still don't own the Undertale characters.

### Chapter 3: Settling in

Ayame woke up to the sound of whispering. She placed a hand over her left eye socket and let out a low groan. It definitely felt like hell. She wondered what Alphys was doing.

" **SISTER! YOU'RE AWAKE!** "

" _Heh..Told you._ " Sans said with a chuckle as Papyrus pouted.

Ayame shook her head and decided not to question them. 

" **HEY SIS..CAN WE GO AND EXPLORE? IT'S REALLY PRETTY OUTSIDE AND I WANT TO MAKE FRIENDS!!** " Papyrus asked with stars in his eyes. Ayame knew it'd be cruel of her to refuse. 

"Sure."

**"NYE HE HEH!!!"**

Almost immediately Papyrus started jumping on the bed. "Papyrus! You'll break the bed!"

" **SORRY...** "

" _Hey umm...Mind giving me a lift up?_ "

Ayame giggled. 

" **DON'T BE SUCH A LAZY BONES, SANS!** " Papyrus glared at his brother with slight concern in his eyes. Ayame couldn't help but want to squeal at how cute they were together.

Ayame sighed in slight agreement. "This once Sans." 

" _Heh...Thanks.._ " A faint blue blush came over his cheeks as Ayame chuckled. Lifting him onto her shoulders she grabbed the cloak. 

"Ready Papyrus?"

He nodded enthusiastically. " **WHY OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS READY!** "

"Then let's go!" She pulled the cloak over Sans' head and Papyrus' shoulders before double checking the door was locked. Heading downstairs she found the same rabbit who looked at them with a smile. 

"Thank you for letting us stay the night...Do you, by any chance, know any good places that I can get a job?"

The rabbit thought for a momment before smiling. "You should ask Grillby. He knows just about everything on Snowdin. You can also get a meal there for quite a cheap price."

With a last thank you and goodbye the trio headed out to find the restaurant. " **UMM..HELLO MONSTERS?** "

Only then did Ayame realise that papyrus had already wondered off. He was talking with a monster..gang? They were in an alleyway and she could feel Sans tense above her. Pulling the cloak tighter she walked over to Papyrus. "Go away you tiny punk! You're too loud!"

" **I-I CAN BE QUIETER..!** " Papyrus said in a slightly quieter tone. He thought all monsters were friendly..Maybe these ones were just shy? One of the bigger ones stood up. He glared down at the skeleton.

"Now you listen here y..." He slowly drawled off as above him was a cloaked figure. It had two bright purple eyes which were in a daring glare. A forced grin was just visible by the pale purple light."U-Umm..A-Actually! I just remembered that I had something really important to d-do!" 

" **OH! OKAY THEN! SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU!** " As Papyrus turned back to Ayame, she'd already teleported back and her eyes were back to normal. She felt a bead of sweat fall off her head. That really did hurt. Now she just made it worse but overall she was lucky that the monster hadn't decided to start a fight.

Ayame glanced above her. "Sorry for doing that so suddenly."

He gave a small chuckle. " _D-Don't worry about it. T...That was really cool._ " Ayame giggled causing an embarrassed blue to cover his cheeks. 

" **WHAT ARE YOU TWO SO HAPPY ABOUT?** " Papyrus asked with confusion in his eye sockets.

Sans shrugged with his head poking out from underneath the cloak. " _Not enough **tibi-a** nything for you to worry about._" 

Ayame giggled as Papyrus shook his head. " **I SWEAR SANS...** "

" _Oh come on paps, you're smiling. Even a guy like you can tell when something's **humerus**._ " Sans winked while Ayame was trying to cover her giggles with her hand. It wasn't working very well.

" **SANS...KNOCK KNOCK.** "

Sans tried to hold in his laughter. " _Oh my god bro..Have you finally grown a **BACKBONE**?_ "

" **SANS...KNOCK KNOCK!** "

Sans chuckled. " _Okay bro, who's there?_ "

" **ICE-CREAM..** "

Sans covered his face with his hands as he almost started crying. From laughter of course." _I-Ice cream who..?_ "

" **I SCREAM IF YOU MAKE ANOTHER PUN!!** " Papryus' yelling complete broke Sans and he laughed so much he almost fell off his sister. She was laughing to. 

"Be careful Sans. Anyway, what about me Papyrus? I have a **skele-ton** more so can I have a go?"

Papyrus was quite for a minute before he glared at Ayame. " **YOU'VE USED THAT ONE ALREADY AYAME....** "

Ayame giggled. "Come on Papyrus! Don't be so **marrow** -minded."

Papyrus looked as if his soul had abandoned his body. He'd walked right into the pun. Both of the older skeletons were now laughing their heads off. A few monsters who'd stopped to watch were chuckling too.

Once they'd fully recovered the trio took some directions from a monster and headed to Grillby's. " _Wow..This is pretty cool.._ " Sans muttered moving back into the cloak.

Papyrus moved closer to Ayame who automatically covered him with her cloak. As they settled on the bar Ayame sat on the right hand side of Papyrus, wrapping the cloak around the two boys.

"Hello there. Are you new here?" Ayame looked up to see a fire monster.

"Umm..Yes. Are you Grillby?" He chuckled. 

"How'd you know? The sign or did a monster recommend me for something?" Ayame felt an embarrassed purple blush appear on her face. 

"I'd have to say both of them. I was wondering if you knew any available jobs I could take and possibly a place to buy."

The monster called Grillby closed his eyes for a minute or two before opening them again. "You could probably get three jobs..If you're up for it and..Well..They're the only ones I know of. You can work at three different sentry stations. One's based at the very exit of the ruins. The door to the ruins is locked though so you probably won't be able to check that out. You can get one in Waterfall but you'll have to impress the head of the royal guard. She's called Undyne the Undying so if you can impress her it should be quite easy from then on. The last one is in Hotland. It's near the end of Waterfall so as long as you can stand the heat, you should be okay." Ayame nodded. She wasn't sure about her strength or how well she could handle three different jobs, but if it'd help her take care of her brothers she'd have to try. "As for a place to live..There's a cheap house with two bedrooms. You're, siblings I assume could probably share a room."

Ayame shook her head with a chuckle. " They could have a room each. I'm adaptable."

Grillby nodded sadly. "The place is only 50 gold so I'm sure after getting at least one of the jobs, you'd be able to get it."

The older skeleton raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "How much would it cost to keep up the place?"

The fire monster shrugged. "Not sure I'm afraid. Probably about 100 gold a month.." Ayame frowned doing the maths. 1000 gold a year. Even if she did get all three jobs, would she really be able to earn 1000 gold a year, along with food and stuff for her brothers..?

Grillby noticed the girls worry and decided to help out. "Until you settle down I'll feed you and your brothers on the house."

Ayame's eyes widened. "No, no! There's n-"

Grillby shook his head. " I insist." A small smile came over Ayame's features as she realised that the monster wouldn't be swayed from his decision.

"Thank you so much! I'll hurry to get the jobs...Actually..I know this is a lot to ask, from a stranger even, but could you please look after my brothers while I get a job? They'll definitely get bored and if Undyne will need to see my strength I wouldn't want them to get hurt..." The truth is, the sister skeleton didn't like the idea of leaving her brothers alone but this monster offered a complete group of strangers free food so the least she could do would be to trust him.

 The fire monster smiled. "I'd be honoured to. Are you sure you wouldn't like to have a quick bite before you go?"

"Sorry Grillby but I've heard that I can be quite **FLAME** bouyant." Ayame chuckled as Grillby held back his laughter. 

Getting off her seat she turned her brothers to look at her. "Okay you two. I'm going to do something so I have to leave you with Grillby. He's a nice monster so don't cause him any trouble. If you get hungry ask him for something but don't overuse his generosity. Also, don't eat too many unhealthy things, okay?"

Both boys looked at her worriedly.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO WITH YOU? I..IT ISN'T SOMEWHERE DANGEROUS IS IT?** "

" _You can't just go on your own!_ "

Ayame was touched by her brothers' concern but for once she had to put that aside. "You two, I have to go get a job and I'd rather you two were somewhere warm and safe."

The two brothers seemed to contemplate her answer before they both held out the cloak. " **LOOK AFTER YOUR HEALTH. DON'T FREEZE.** "

" _Don't stay out for too long, be back before dark and make sure to come back when you're hungry!_ "

Ayame giggled before wrapping the cloak around her. She petted their skulls with a smile. "Of course. See you two later!" Pulling up her hood she left the restaurant. Taking a deep breath of the cold air she felt her soul pulsing in her chest. "Better make this quick."

In a bright purple light the skeleton disappeared along with her cloak. She reappeared at the exit of Snowdin. Trudging through the snow she met two dogs. They seemed to love each other a lot and held two axes. "Excuse me.."

The two dogs turned to her and tilted their heads. "You have a new smell." The feminine one said.

"Guess you're new here." The one with a deeper voice stated.

"I..Was wondering if you knew anyone who could give me a job at the sentry station here. The two dogs' ears perked up.

"We can help you with that." The girl said. "I'm Dogaressa and this is my husband Dogamy."

Dogamy nodded with a slight blush. "And we own the sentry stand. You looking to get the job?"

The skeleton nodded nervously and Dogaressa giggled. "Don't be shy~. Of course we'd give the job to such a lovely monster as yourself." She took some paperwork from her pocket. "Fill these out and you can start tomorrow!"

Gratefully taking the paperwork Ayame teleported away for a few seconds. She teleported into library she'd seen on her way and borrowed a pen. Filling the paperwork out she put back the pen and reappeared in front of the two dogs. This all happened in a few seconds which caught the two dogs by shock. "You know.." Dogamy commented, " You could be the rival Undyne has been looking for." Dogaressa nodded in agreement, giving Dogamy a kiss on the cheek.

Ayame smiled. "Thank you very much. I'm not nearly as good as you say but I appreciate your comments. I'm unfortunately on quite a tight schedule so if you don't mind.." The dogs nodded in understanding, taking the paperwork form her. The dogs waved goodbye as the girl disappeared from their sight. The pain was still there but it'd mostly settled down to somewhat bearable,so she'd come to the conclusion that as long as she didn't overwork herself, she could use her magic.

She teleported to the place called Waterfall. She couldn't help but gasp. Waterfall truly was as beautiful as Alphys had described. There was a pang in her heart. She missed Alphys...No, she couldn't be sad. As long as she grew stronger she'd be reunited with her anime friend. Wondering around Waterfall, she passed the sentry station which was still empty. Soon , hopefully, it'd be hers. Continuing forward she passed a lot of echo flowers. Most of them were silent which was sad. Ayame promised herself to come back with her brothers. Maybe even have a picnic. Soon she was passing through what seemed like a dump site. Half way through however she heard a loud scream. Activating her right eye she went towards the sound. A monster in armour was destroying dump piles with spears. This had to be the Undying Undyne. "Excuse me.."

The monster stopped and turned to her. "I'm Ayame and I was wondering if I could get a job at the sentry station."

There was a moment of silence before Undyne replied. "Only if you can impress me punk."

"What do I have to do?"

Almost immediately however, Ayame regretted her question. "FIGHT ME!!" A whole hoard of spears came charging at Ayame. Thinking of her brothers, the skeleton took the fight seriously. Her teleporting only temporarily surprised the fish monster however she immediately was countering with more spears. Unfortunately, before the skeleton could do anything, her soul had turned green. Being unable to move, Ayame had to resort to her bones.

"Two can play at that game!" Forcing her hand up, she turned Undyne's soul blue and shoved her straight into a dump pile. Deflecting the spears with her own bones she fired one last one to pin Undyne to the wall. Truth be told she probably could've ended the fight earlier with a 'Gaster Blaster' but she didn't want to hurt the armoured fish.

Undyne let out a groan before pulling the bone out. It went through her armour chest plate but had missed her skin. She was surprised though. This skeleton girl was good and the fact the bone went all the way through her armour had to mean something. Dropping to the floor, she took her magic back from Ayame's soul. "That was AWESOME punk! You've got some kick in yah! How about joining the royal guard? You would need a bit more training here and there but with WILLPOWER and STRENGTH! You could almost be as good as me. You could never be as good as me bu-"

Ayame had to stop Undyne there. She would struggle enough juggling three sentry jobs, let alone being a royal guard. "Sorry but I'd have to refuse. I'm honoured by your offer but I'd be happy enough if you'd let me have the sentry job."

Undyne frowned at the refusal but shrugged it off. "Okay then BUT you have to come and fight me once a week. I WILL BEAT YOU, RIVAL!!!" 

Ayame giggled. What an interesting monster. "Sure!" After signing the paperwork she headed to Hotland. Hotland had to be the easiest one to get. The job application was sitting on the station so after signing it she cracked her knuckles. "Finally! Geez..Now I'm **bone** tired.." Ayame knew she shouldn't sleep there but she was completely out of energy. Almost out of magic. Taking off her cloak which was slowly giving her a bit too much heat, she lent against the sentry station. Feeling her eye sockets start to close, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep. Her brothers would have to let her off this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands are dying...Poor hands.See you guys in the next chapter!


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame starts the process of juggling three jobs. Is it as difficult as she thought or even harder?
> 
> How will the Skelton trio get along with the new house. Is it as they expected?
> 
> Also a bit of Ayame and Toriel. Will these two click or will it take more then just terrible puns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits,kudos and comments. I just...Ahh. I take things too seriously. Just...You know. Grab a sticky note or a piece of paper and write down. "I'm loved." Cause...Those are my feeling to you. I don't mean that I'm telling you that I love me cause...I do and all but I also want to express my thanks to you. If you can't write it or like me who's too lazy to write it just...Imagine me giving you a hug or..Not. If you don't like hugs....I need to get out more =.= This is what not to do kids!

### Chapter 4:Home Sweet Home

When Ayame finally woke up, she realised how dark it'd become. Ayame sweat dropped. Sans was gonna be pissed at her...Oh well. Picking up her cloak she was about to teleport when she realised the paperwork had gone. Ayame shrugged it off and teleported to Grillby's. Lucky for her, the pain in her eye seemed to have stopped so she'd probably have to start training soon. She wouldn't want to disappoint Undyne, it could risk her job.

Only a few seconds after appearing in Grillby's, Ayame was tackled to the floor. " _Why didn't you come back immediately like you agreed?!_ "

" **I..I WAS REALLY WORRIED! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN OR THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU!** " Ayame felt guilt wash through her as there were clear tear stains on the two skeletons. Looking around, most of the monsters seemed to have already left.

"Ayame..." The named skeleton looked up to see Grillby holding a plate of fries and a burger. Ayame giggled, picking up her two brothers, she headed over to a stool and settled down with a brother on each knee. Before she could eat however, Sans pulled on her cloak.

" _U-Umm...Well...Hey, bro, do you wanna tell her?_ "

Curious, Ayame turned to Papyrus. She sweat dropped as Papyrus looked as if he'd burst. " **WHY Y-YES BROTHER!** " A cute orange blush started to from across his skull. This caused a blue one to form on Sans. Ayame did her best to hold back a giggle as Grillby chuckled in the background. " **W-WELL..ME AND SANS FELT BAD FOR...LEAVING EVERYTHING UP TO YOU SO...I-I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS GREAT B-BROTHER SANS TOOK IT UPON OURSELVES TO EARN UP SOME GOLD. W-WE WENT AROUND SNOWDIN, WITH GRILLBY'S SUPERVISION, AND COMPLETED OUR QUEST!** " At the end Papyrus started 'Nyeh' ing and Sans was scratching the back of his skull.

"S _o...Err...You proud of us, b-big sis?_ " Sans looked up slightly worried and it took almost all of Ayame's WILLPOWER to not sequel and squeeze the two.

A bright purple blush formed over her cheeks. "I'm always proud of you two, and I always will be!"

Both boys seemed to perk up at this. " _H-Here.._ " The younger skeletons held out their hands with an overall amount of twenty gold. Ayame felt like crying. She ended up crying.

"What am I going to do with you two..?"

The two started to panic but realising they were happy tears, they both laughed. " _Look after us...I'd hope.._ "

After hanging out in Grillby's the trio headed back to the inn, feeling extremely good and full. The rabbit seemed to brighten up at their return. " Geez...You three were really starting to worry me. I almost went out looking for you guys myself!"

The oldest skeleton chuckled, sheepishly. "My bad..Sorry for the inconvenience. So, how much gold is it to stay a night?"

The rabbit smiled. "Only ten gold~." Truthfully, the inn owner would've happily paid on the house again. The other residents paid more then enough to keep her afloat but seeing how desperate the girl was to pay, she decided to lower the price. 

"Oh! Okay." Handing over ten gold, the skeletons headed back to their room. Placing the two smaller skeletons on the bed, she hanged the cloak on the hook behind the door. Once she got into bed herself she made sure to tuck the three of them in.

" **GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!!** "

" _Heh...Goodnight._ "

"Sleep tight, you two!" 

The next morning Ayame woke up before her two brothers. Taking her cloak she kissed the sketons' heads. She would've loved to had stayed longer but due to her three jobs she'd have to leave earlier. "You're up early."

Ayame smiled at the rabbit. "Yeah, you two. When my brothers wake up can you tell them to head to Grillby's? I'll meet them there." The skeleton placed the key on the receptionist's desk. "Thank you for your hospitality."

The monster smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Teleporting to the ruins exit she saw the door for the first time. It was rather tall and quite a nice purple. Her favourite colour. Heading over to the door, she gave it a light push. It really was locked. Ayame sighed. She wanted to explore the ruins Alphys had talked about. She also wanted to meet the monsters like 'Froggits'. Walking back to her sentry stand she looked around it. Pretty plain but at least it wasn't broken or anything. The skeleton lent against the sentry station. On the paperwork it talked about watching out for a human so that meant a human would walk out that door...Did the human not want to come out? Was that why the door was locked?

Walking back over to the door, the skeleton scanned it over. There didn't seem to be any handle so it was probably a one way door. Attempting to make contact with whatever waited on the other side, Ayame knocked on the door. There was a good few minutes of silence. Just before the girl walked away, a voice called out. "Who's there?" The voice was slightly cautious but caring in a weird way. Ayame couldn't help but grin. This was an opportunity too good to pass up. 

"Dishes."

"Dishes who..?" The monster/human replied. For now Ayame decided to call them door.

"Dishes a really bad joke." A laugh came from the door which made a grin spread across her face. She knocked on the door again.

"Who's there?" This time the voice was a lot more open. Ayame decided that it was safe to guess that the door was female.

"Scold."

"Scold who?" There was already a snort emitting from the door which caused the skeleton to chuckle.

" **S'cold** enough to ice skate out here. Only problem is, I don't have the **guts** to try."

"My, my. A skeleton are you?"

"Bingo! We have a winner!" Ayame laughed along with the door. Settling down in the snow she lent against the door. Once the laughter had ended the creature decided to start the joke.

As a knock echoed through the door the smile only grew wider on the girl's face. "Who's there?"

"Boo!"

The skeleton giggled. She knew this one. "Boo who?"

"Oh, don't cry! It's only a joke!" They both erupted in laughter. This continued. One from the skeleton, followed by one from the creature beyond the door.

A knock echoed throughout the woods.

"Who's there?"

"I am."

"I am who?"

"Don't you know who you are?"

Then a laugh would follow.

Another knock.

"Who's there?"

"Atch."

"Atch, who?"

"Why, bless you!"

Eventually the two had tired out. For now at least.

"Well.." Ayame got up. "I have to move on to my next job if you don't mind."

"Oh.." The voice seemed slightly sad but Ayame pipped up.

"Hope you don't mind if I bombard you with puns tomorrow, same time." The creature laughed. Seems they finally trusted Ayame. Puns can really work magic. 

"Of course! I'll make sure I'm prepared!" The two of them laughed. "See you later!" Ayame closed her eyes as faint footsteps could be heard leaving the door. When they'd finally disappeared, and only then, did she head back to Snowdin. She wanted to spend a few minutes with her brothers and maybe get a slight snack before she moved on. Teleporting to Grillby's she tightened the cloak. This town really was cold but once she had enough gold she could get the three of them clothes. 

" **AYAME**!" Papyus spotted her first and waved his hands. He and Sans were sitting at the bar.

Sans seemed to put his conversation with Grillby on hold to turn and pout at Ayame. " _You could've at least said goodbye..._ "

Ayame rubbed the back of her head. " Heh..Sorry. But you two WERE sleeping soundly so.."

The two brothers rolled their eyes before turning back round. Ayame chuckled, taking a seat besides Sans. "Here you go." Ayame smiled as Grillby placed a plate of fries with a large dollop of ketchup in front of her.

"Thanks Grillby!" Covering a chip in ketchup she ate it whole. She had to admit, Grillby was a really good cook. No wonder so many monsters would hang out here.

"Oh! Ayame!" The skeleton spun around to see the two dogs.

"Yeah?" Ayame raised an 'eyebrow' as the dogs were wagging their tails. 

"Well..Oh you tell her!" Dogaressa nudged her husband.

"W-Well as it's your first time on the job, we decided to give you your paycheck now! Normally you'd get it at the end of the week but seeming as it's your fist time and all." Dogamy couldn't help but smile as the skeleton's eyes were stars.

"R-Really? Thank you so much!" The two dogs gave her fifty gold. Ayame grinned. Now she could get the house. After waving goodbye to the dogs she turned back to Grillby who was smiling at her. 

"Feels good for the first pay check doesn't it?" Ayame felt another embarrassed blush cover her skull. 

"Y-Yeah. So..Umm Grillby, how exactly do I get the house?" Grillby chuckled causing her blush to increase. She was lucky her brothers were busy talking between themselves.

"If you head to the library and ask for the house documents, fill them in and pay the required gold you'll get a key and the home will be yours."

Nodding the skeleton girl stood up. "Okay you two, come on." The brothers were confused but complied to their sisters request. The two walked on either side of their sister and the trio were wrapped up in the black cloak. Ayame had only entered the library once and that was only to borrow a pen. Seeming as it'd been for a few seconds she didn't get a good look. The truth is, Ayame loved the library. Seeing all the books, the monsters reading them, even a teacher reading to some students. Her brothers seemed just as amazed. After letting her brothers explore with a few rules set, she headed over to the desk. A lizard looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

The girl smiled nervously. "Umm..Yeah. I'm here to get the house..?"

The lizard perked up. "That place was rather lonely so I'm happy someone's finally taken interest in it." He took at some paperwork which she filled in quickly. Putting fifty gold  onto the table the lizard gave her a key. "If you loose it just come back to me, okay?" The girl nodded before she went after her brothers. To her surprise the to of them were reading intently on a small book. The title read 'Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny'. "Hey,umm..If you two want I can get that book for you." The two boys were shocked by her 'sudden' appearance.

" **R-REALLY?!** "

" _O-Only if you can.._ "

Ayame giggled. "Yeah, it can be your reward for being so patient with me." The two boys grinned as Ayame paid for the book. It was five gold which gave her a left over twenty five gold to pay for food and/or supplies. Ayame sighed but knew the smiles on her brothers' faces were worth it. Handing the book back to papyrus the trio headed to their new house. As soon as the door was unlocked, the boys were charging around the house. The truth is, Sans was really grateful to have an older sister. It meant that he wouldn't have to shoulder all the problems. The way his sister seemed to handle things made everything look easy. Papyrus was just happy that he got to spend time with the two monsters that meant the most to him. Ayame..Well even with her gold worries, she knew she'd do anything to keep her brothers happy and that was one thing she knew she couldn't fail at. She almost felt 'determined'.

" **I-IS THIS PLACE REALLY ALL OURS?!** " Papyrus turned to Ayame with sparkly eyes. 

"Yup. Now upstairs, I'm guessing, are the two bedrooms. You only get one room so pick carefully, and no fighting or I'll choose for you!"

Wanting to get the best room, the two raced upstairs. The rooms were quite empty but there were the odd posters and figures left behind by the old residents. Ayame sighed as she settled on the couch. She'd probably end up sleeping on it a lot so she might as well get acquainted. " **I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS CLAIMED THIS ROOM AS MY OWN!!** "

" _Heh, then this one's mine._ "

" **BIG SIS, COME SEE MY GREAT ROOM!!!** " Ayame pulled herself off the couch, leaving the cloak on it, and headed to Papyrus' new room. The main point of the room would probably be the bed. It was shaped like a car which were supposedly on the surface. Ayame chuckled. There was also a poster with a skull and two bones going diagonally through the skul. 

"Quite a nice room you got here."

Papyrus nodded as he jumped up and down. " **I WILL MAKE THIS ROOM WORTHY OF SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME! NYEH HEH HE!!!** "

" _Ayame, look at my room!_ "

Heading over to Sans' new room she saw a mattress already in place. There was also a set of drawers with a lamp on it. Ayame sighed. "After I get my next pay check I'll get you a proper bed Sans."

Sans shook his head with a grin. " _I like the mattress. It'll give me an extra **spring** to my step, every morning._ "

Ayame giggled, patting his head. Leaving the room the two boys followed. "Okay you two, I have to go back to work so stay here. Make it more..Like a home. Okay? Or..Can you not handle it..?" Both boys looked at each other before grinning.

" **THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL SUCCEED!!** "

" _Yeah..The **Sans** ational Sans will do his best._"

" **SANS!!!** "

" _What..?_ "

Ayame shook her head with a smile. Picking up her cloak she teleported to waterfall.

The place almost looked the exact same. She wondered whether the underground only had one building. Settling down at the sentry station she turned to the echo flower besides her. Putting her ear hole towards it, nothing happened. Guess she'd have fun with it. "Hello?"

"Hello?" The echo flower replied.

"You look fabulous today," Ayame said pointing at the flower.

"I look fabulous today!" Ayame stopped for a moment. That..Wasn't the echo flower. Looking behind it she saw a monster with legs but no arms. 

"Umm...Hello?" 

The monster grinned up at her. "Hello! My name's Monster Kid but you can just call me MK for short! C'mon, Undyne told me to get you!"

The skeleton had a blank look. "..Huh?"

Without arms, MK couldn't just drag the skeleton along with him so he just ran off. Ayame started to feel bad as he almost immediately fell over. Surprisingly, he could get up just fine without her help. Ayame groaned, picking up her cloak. Shouldn't Undyne let her do her work? What would be the point of getting a job...Not to work? A small smile came over her face as she chuckled, speeding up to keep up with the new monster.

Eventually arriving at the weird octopus like house, MK looked at Ayame expectantly. This confused Ayame. "Umm..Am I meant to do something?"

MK sighed. "I don't have hands, remember? So I can't knock on the door. C'mon! I wanted to get you back in record speed time to impress her!!"

Ayame laughed, sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry." Heading over to the door she knocked. In a single second the door was open with an ecstatic blue fish. Ayame wondered if she'd been waiting at the door.

"Bout time you brought her PUNK!" Undyne was slightly shorter then Ayame which almost caused her to laugh. Guess she was older then Undyne. "Whoa..You're a bit tall punk, well don't worry too much about it. I'll be sure to cut you to size!"

There was a moment of silence. The skeleton sweat dropped. "Umm...What?" Before Ayame could back track the fish had already pulled her in.

"C-Can I c-" MK was cut off by the door shutting in his face. Guilt washed through the girl. MK couldn't knock to come back in..Oh no.

"Hey, Undyne, how about you l-"

"OMG! You know my name!!! I'm sure I never told you..That must mean...YOU'RE FROM ANIME!!! THEY ALWAYS KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN BEFORE IT HAPPENS!!!" Ayame didn't know how to feel. Happy she found another anime fan. Confused as to whether this fish had split personalities, and..Ayame's thoughts drawled off as the fish was waiting for an answer. If she said no, would Undyne fire her? Could she even do that? The skeleton sweat dropped again. She couldn't risk loosing this job. 

"Umm..Y-Yes?"

The fish broke..Or her brain at least.

"SERIOUSLY???!!!! THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING!!!!!!! WE ARE GOING TO BE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS, PUNK!!"

"Umm..Sure..? Hey umm...Sorry to interrupt you but I'll be late to my next job if I stay here any longer.."

Undyne eyed Ayame suspiciously before she grinned. "Of course! Most main characters struggle with gold so don't worry. I understand but with WILLPOWER AND STRENGTH I know you'll pull through!!"

"Y-Yeah..Thanks.." Ayame teleported to her Hotland post. She let out a sigh. Sure she was glad she made a friend but..Her friend thinks that she came from an anime..Which made Ayame wonder whether Undyne liked her for herself or for anime. Even without anything around her Ayame felt at ease. After all the drama of the day this had to be the most relaxed spot. Hanging her cloak she lent on the sentry station. She drifted off to the sound of lava crackling. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Monsters truly do deserve mercy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't finish editing this so just tell me if there are any major mistakes. I'll go through and check it later on anyway.Oh and by the way! In case you didn't know, even though I'm sure you did because you're THAT amazing, Toby Fox owns the undertale characters. If not...Well...I love you anyway. We're all trash! ...Please don't hate me. I said it for a good reason! Jeez...This is why I put this at the end of the chapter...;A;. See you in the next one! Or not...It's your choice...-.- I need friends. Help. I'm so unsocial it's killing me.

**Author's Note:**

> Still only own Ayame and boy, do I like Undertale.


End file.
